


A Moment in the Woods [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode 72, Episode Tag, F/M, Missing Scene, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Speculation, Spoilers, the Kiss in the Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "A Moment in the Woods" by PansyChubb."There are many ways for a moment to happen. Here are a few."
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	A Moment in the Woods [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PansyChubb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansyChubb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Moment in the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374897) by [PansyChubb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansyChubb/pseuds/PansyChubb). 



Length: 4:44  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20moment%20in%20the%20woods.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20moment%20in%20the%20woods%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to PansyChubb for giving me permission to podfic their story! Used to fill my "nonlinear story" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
